A Father's Place
by DarkFoxxx
Summary: A quiet night, interrupted. Post-movie. One-shot. **Sequel Posted 09/10** Now a two-shot.
1. A Father's Place

Author's Notes:

A itty bitty little bunny sneaked into my head one night and the result was this little ficlet. A very quick post-movie, one-shot.

So enjoy!

**A Father's Place**

A sharp, strangled noise of pain startled Stoick from his somewhat melancholy contemplation of a crackling fire. It pierced the nightly quiet of the chief's home as it did most nights, nowadays.  
Stoick closed his eyes slowly with a pinched expression, aching so badly for his son to be without the pain that now haunted him. Though he might long for it in his heart, Stoick did not rush up the stairs to comfort his young son. The results of the first night of this ritual deterred the chief's first reaction now. That first night had been a truly awkward and slightly traumatizing experience for all involved, what with Stoick's distinct lack of comforting experience, the still wary relationship between the chief and dragon that taken up residence in the home and Hiccup's guilt and embarrassment at his weakness over an injury that was well on its way to being healed.

So now Stoick waited.

He knew that black devil (the description had a slightly fond tone to it now) would be with his son, comforting Hiccup where he could not (not a lick of jealousy coloured the chief's thoughts). In a few moments, Stoick would climb the stairs to check his son, after the initial terror and pain of the nightmare had been soothed by the dragon.

And so, Stoic was found a few moments later cautiously poking his head into his son's room. The room was lit only by the luminescent moon that hung outside the open window. By the moonlight, Stoick could see the dark outline of the beast lying neatly on his son's bed. It's toxic green were wide, pupils blown huge in the darkness as its head rose from it had been resting beside Hiccup's. A deep thrumming purr permeated the silence of the room. A gentle flare of nostrils on a quiet sigh invited Stoick to venture further into the room. As he crept to the side of his son's bed, Stoick could see more clearly how the two had arranged themselves on the bed. . The dragon had arranged itself to lay sternal on the bed parallel to the length it with its haunches tilted away from the boy. The far wing was tucked tidily to the creature's side, while the other was draped softly over the pained boy. In fact all that could be seen of Hiccup was the side of his head and face firmly nestled into the pillow, cheek pressed to the dragon's foreleg. Stoick could see one of his son's hands was curled over the beast's leg and pressed tightly to its chest, no doubt feeling the dragon's heartbeat. As Stoick considered his son, the dragon slowly lowered its head to rest on the pillow above Hiccup's, jaw pressed gently to the boy's crown, eyes still fixed on the large chief. Alien eyes that radiated quiet understanding.

Stoick carefully touched his fingertips to his son's hair, allowing himself the private reassurance that his son was alive and whole (mostly). It should have been his place to ease his son through the pain of his first war wound but somehow how he instead found himself watching from the sidelines. His place in this part of Hiccup's life had been usurped by this black devil and yet he couldn't find it in himself to be truly angry at the beast.

So instead Stoick let out a soft breath and withdrew his hand and with one last look at his son and black dragon retreated from the room to return to his quiet solitary contemplation in front of the fire.


	2. A Son's Place

Un-beta'd so please forgive any glaring errors. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

HTTYD: A Son's Place

The day was bright and clear. It had the kind of warmth that had the crisp edge of the lingering winter but promised the high heat of summer.

High up, above the village of Berk on one of the biggest hills overlooking the Viking village was Hiccup. Still dressed relatively warm to guard against the briskness of the spring air, he was soaking up the warm rays of the high sun. He was sheltered on one side from the spring breeze by his dark companion, who was also stretched out on the new grass, enjoying the sunshine. A shadow pasted over Hiccup as Toothless stretched his wings up and over Hiccup, cutting off the sunlight.

Hiccup mumbled a protest and reached to out punch Toothless in the shoulder lazily. The dragon warbled softly but obediently closed his wings.

The pair lay in peace for a few more moments before... "HICCUP!"

Hiccup groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes. Astrid... There was the sound of footsteps and then a harsh kick to his foot.

"Hey!"

Looking up, Astrid stood over Hiccup, arms crossed, scolding frown firmly in place.

"Come on, Hiccup! The other clans' ships will be pulling into the docks any moment. You can't be late."

Sitting up, Hiccup looked out over the village to the ocean beyond and sure enough he could see the myriad of sails decorating the sea's blue surface, bobbing merrily along to the village of Berk.

It was time yet again for the annual Clan Gathering and Viking Games. Normally, the main topic of discussion at the Gathering was the pesky issue of the dragon raids. This year however, while the topic would still likely pertain to the dragons, it would have an entirely different tone. Now that the dragons were a cooperative part of Berk's new lifestyle. Normally, Hiccup dreaded the Gathering and Games, for obvious reasons. Now though, things were different.

"Well, then!" Hiccup hopped up nimbly. "I best be off then." Before Astrid could say anything Hiccup had pecked her swiftly on the cheek and darted away.

Toothless, always so attuned to Hiccup, was up and ready for Hiccup to leap aboard, both feet in the stirrups. A small click of his false foot settling into place and Toothless was effortlessly airborne, leaving Astrid on the hill making a sharp squawk of indignation.

They glided down from the hill, smoothly over the peaks of the village. A beat of Toothless' wings carried them higher over the docks, where he could see his father, Gobber and the village elders greeting the first ship to dock. It appeared to be Chief Ironhand from one of the clans far to the south. As Toothless and Hiccup spiraled down, no one was looking up. So it made it so much more of a surprise to everyone when Hiccup and Toothless dropped down onto a stack of crates beside Stoick. The other chief was so startled by the sudden appearance of a dragon in their midst that he could do nothing but gape, jaw hanging open like a beached fish.

"Well, I did say in the last missive that we had something to discuss about the dragons." Stoic looked slightly abashed as he said this but when he looked over at Hiccup there was no mistaking the pride in his gaze.

Hiccup couldn't help but sit a little taller, a bubbling feeling of happiness deep in his chest. Yes, here. Finally he had found it. His place.

Author's Notes:

This is for everyone who faved/commented/followed A Father's Place. I had originally intended to just write that little ficlet but it received a much more positive response than I had expected and I wanted to show my appreciation. So thank you to you all! 3


End file.
